Currently, in a known block coding technology, an information sequence of a source is coded according to an independent block, that is, during coding, every K information bits are grouped into one block for independent processing, and transformed into a binary code block with a length of L (L>K). For example, in a duplicate block coding technology, an information bit is simply duplicated twice or more than twice. For example, when K=2 and L=4, the following block codes can be obtained: 0000, 0101, 1010, and 1111.
However, in this duplicate block coding technology, an error correction capability during decoding is poor, that is, if any bit of four bits in each block code generated by using the duplicate block coding technology is erroneous, error correction cannot be implemented. For example, 0000 may be changed to 0001 if one bit is erroneous, but whether 0001 is generated due to a bit error in 0000 or a bit error in 0101 cannot be determined.
Therefore, it is expected to provide a technology capable that can improve an error correction capability during decoding.